rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Fail-topia
Sitemap Fail-topia or how to ignore illogic and unreality when making money creating a game : - "A fictional place BADLY designed by its creator to FAIL or be Dystopic as a basis for a plot " --- --- --- --- --- The BioShock Failtopia : As I've said many times : BioShock had alot of HYPE about being 'more' (storywise), but in the end it is really just a Shoot-em-up, Slaughter-fest game (and just witness Infinite BS to see where that later led to). Maybe most of the Players would never notice the deficiency, but that is not the goal for anyone wanting to create a 'Great' or 'Epic' game. Rare enough Epic games are. BioShock simply wasn't one of them. (Remember that "Game of the Year" depends on what all other games exist in the industry, and compromised ratings from brown-nosing game magazines/reviewers). --- " '' By populating a city with ambitious experts, opportunists, geniuses, and breakthrough artists, Ryan set up a top-heavy class system. Many Rapture citizens felt that essential jobs such as food processing, cleaning, and simple maintenance were beneath them, which caused dissatisfaction when these jobs were neglected. '' " Except that alot of these " essential jobs" are actually (as said) ESSENTIAL, and since they NEED to 'get done' (can only be 'neglected' so much) someone WILL do them for more money, which IS part of the balancing system under Capitalism. The Toilet Scrubber will get paid more, and the job will attract someone to do it (since there is no slavery or bonded servitude in Rapture) -- You cannot force people to do the work for low pay (except by criminals like Fontaine who apparently did coerce his employees (which was far too contrived for what he was shown to get away with Instead of Fontaine getting a shotgun blast to the face some night in revenge by and abused employee or their relatives) . In a technical place like Rapture, it may rather have been a case of Technology eliminating jobs (the clever Mechanical Toilet Scrubber, where one 'operator/repair guy' now does the work of dozens of manual laborers). As mentioned in-game : When Construction largely ended, and put alot of those workers 'out of work', that was what actually lead to the EARLIER economic distress (~1952, which BTW the city weathered successfully). But then that kind of situation was nothing new in the Surface World the Rapturites came from --- AND remember, THESE people were supposed to be more the 'Go Getters', 'Innovators', etc... Being more likely to be willing to retrain and relearn and reapply themselves to the NEW jobs and opportunities. Instead, they (the writers) make believe Rapture is filled with Parasite Dross and Drones, and ready to leap at "free" handouts and to 'Protest' their not being allowed to be Parasites, and so quickly buying into Socialism (THAT WHICH the people in Rapture were supposedly there to get away from). The majority of the people (the ones who agreed with and supported Ryan and his Philosophy) are never much heard from. We actually are just hearing the whinings of a small minority, 'played up' as if they were the majority. But then, you need an 'Atlas' for the plot. So Presto-Chango, he becomes some 'great rebel leader', vying with Ryan for Power and able to inspire ridiculously stupid/unwarranted treason and betrayal, when he really would have been ignored or stepped upon by the populace. Again (as I've said before), all of what we get in the game is facilitating Rapture being a contrived Failtopia -- A setting for gaming Mass-Slaughter by the Player - a Shoot-em-up game with cardboard cutout 'enemies'. And when it comes to interfering with 'the plot', logic/reason/reality are NOT to intrude or to be of any priority. THE GAME SETTING - Whole Thing a Contrived Failtopia : Ryan SERIOUSLY not wanting Parasites in his City : Selection would be designed for most people to NOT be the 'wrong type' - unionists, communists, socialists and New Dealers, government bureaucrats, Stalin and the Pope need not apply. Fontaine/Sofia Lamb(both Parasite Master's) seem to so easily convince people that they should deserve/demand parasitic privileges, and of course lots and lots managed to fall for it (or so it is portrayed - except we actually are only allowed to hear mostly anecdotal whiners, and NOT what the majority of Rapture's Citizens had to say). Rapture's City Plan would have made allowances for the City Construction ending. Construction workers of course IN THE PLOT somehow turn out to be skill-less, power-less, unprepared, ready to fall into the clutches of the Parasite Masters' promise-making hands. In reality the construction workers would have been more like technicians than hand-laborers (prefabs placed alot of 'construction' at the Surface - and those workers did not have to come down below to live in Rapture -- and many might never even get a glimpse of it). Timeframe 1952 - 1958 - the Post-Construction period - Things are back to normal after economic distress (isolation, bankruptcies, supposed bank run, etc..) - people adjusted/retrained (there wasn't today's automatic expectation of a welfare state, and people didn't WANT to be bums or be subject to government meddling). Rapture would have an increasing population, as people had children (ratio debatable, but by 'Kashmir' they had 12 years of population growth). Growth and job opportunities. Self-Sufficiency likewise would bring business opportunities to those who were innovative. People came to Rapture because of a likely future of World Nuclear War ? Still Ryan wouldn't have let in anyone who looked to be a potential parasite to poison his City. (He'd probably say something like "leave them in the world they created. We'll have no Rats abandoning their sinking ship HERE!".) Fontaine could NOT have been much like Al Capone in such a small place (20k-40K ?). It was so easy for the PLOT to say that the efforts to prevent that Smuggling operation (generating the big money which allowed the subsequent ADAM monopoly...) failed completely -- for years. Rapture is really such a small place and it is hard to cover up things like that. Fontaine extorting his workers into silence ? - Rapture's Newspapers would have been all over it (murdering and brutalizing people WOULD still be a crime), and it just took one 'tough' determined person to put a bullet through Fontaine's head, or an anonymous letter to Ryan with sufficient evidence (BUT instead these 'workers' were conveniently all sheep). As I've said - to have the game's mass-slaughtering justified you just needed any old failed environment (doing it convincingly/plausibly is somewhat harder skill-wise to do - requires more effort and intent). --- --- --- --- --- . .